drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Midgard
Midgard is the known world, in which the Drakengard series takes place. It appears identical in shape to real-world Europe, albeit flipped upside-down. History The Great Disaster Between 856 - 865, a giant earthquake occurs on the Iberian Peninsula. At the same time, a huge metropolis appears within one night, while a lot of strange things appear around the world. Casualties aside, this incident shook the very balance of the world. The dragons, Flower and the watchers are introduced into the world. During this time, the Eastern Roman Empire is destroyed by dragons and the Frankish Kingdom monarchy breaks down. These events lead to Europe losing all concept of nations and become known as Midgard. The Feudal Lords Between 865 - 988, the feudal lords gained control of the lands of Midgard which were divided into the Land of Seas, Land of Sands, Land of Forests, Land of Mountains, and the Cathedral City. Nobles and intellectuals from the former kingdoms escaped to the Cathedral City with little more than their lives and set up the Pythagoras Institute to study the disaster and rise in abnormalities throughout the world. The Youth League instigates a large-scale rebellion within the Cathedral City. In the four year struggle, they were eliminated with magic upon occupying the Central Magic Academy. Witness accounts uncovered at a later time reveal that the dust and debris caused by the explosion resembled a gigantic flower that covered the night sky. The Flower In 988, the parasitic Flower begins to feed on Rose's dead body. She changes her name to Zero once she becomes an Intoner. As the power of the Flower becomes a threat to the world, Zero attempts to commit suicide but fails, which results in the birth of One, Two, Three, Four, and Five. Zero teams up with the dragon, Michael to hunt down and kill her sisters. The Five Intoners sisters defeat the feudal lord Bass in the Land of Sands and set out for Cathedral City by ship. They meet the dragon, Gabriella who agrees to help them defeats the feudal lords. The Mercurious Gate opened, unleashing the Black Flower onto the Cathedral City. The feudal lords, Caerula, Shaxor, and Gray are killed in the ensuing chaos. The black entity is then destroyed by Zero, leaving the Intoners sisters control of the land. It becomes known that the four Intoner sisters, lead by One, were the ones who defeated the evil rulers of the lands and are therefore revered as great heroes. From this point on, a sort of religious faith in the Intoners as the rulers of each land spreads throughout Midgard. Intoners The Intoners become the ruling figures in the lands, usurping control of their respective domains. They are believed to have brought peace to the lands and are worshipped as goddesses. The Five Intoners sisters continued to fight the resistances that were still loyal to the feudal lords. Soon, their rule was overthrown by Zero and all Intoners were killed, save for One's twin brother, who creates the Church of Angels (Cult of the Watchers) in honor of their memory. The Church Between 1003-1099, the church becomes the ruling organization of Midgard. They opposed the rise of fierce monsters.They invented the Seal system, and the first woman was chosen to be the Goddess of the Seal. Almost at the same time, a plague, referred to as the Red-Eyes Disease, begins to spread. The Kingdom of Caerleon is also founded. One hears of his son, High Priest Gruen, manipulating victims of the disease and kills him. His grandson, Verde, is appointed as the new High Priest of the church. One would later come back to slaughter his descendants who would continue to use the Red Eyes Disease as a means of manipulating the innocent. The red plague finds its way to Caerleon and spreads within the royal palace. The King and Queen are killed by a black dragon and soon the kingdom falls. Another Kingdom is usurped by an elf who uses the disease to spread chaos across the land. She is killed by a black dragon and the plague spreads uncontrolled The Empire and Union A girl named Manah becomes the new priestess of the church and begins a campaign to destroy the Seals. Using the empires, the cult attacks the four seals, throwing Midgard into chaos. The Empire is a huge expanse of land ruled from one capital, and its government is known as the Cult of the Watchers, who worship a mysterious pantheon of entities called the Watchers. The Empire is a stark contrast to its rival, the Union, which is a coalition of many small and insignificant nations and principalities. Before and during the events of Drakengard, the Empire and the Union are at war, and the outcome of the war is inconclusive if anything. It is the successor state to the previous Intoner Empire that was formed by Manah´s ancestor, Sister One in year 998. The reason for the Red Eye Disease that empowers Imperial troops is because of Brother One and his powers that unknowingly infected people. When he tried to take his life to rid the world of the plague, Nero kept his head alive thus spreading the disease further The Union is the name of one of two warring factions that play a major part in the first Drakengard game. The Union is a coalition of several hundred small provinces and states that join together to create a large kingdom. The Union's rival and vast superior is the Empire, a huge, menacing stretch of vast amounts of land governed from one capital. The Empire's soldiers are touched by a kind of magic which makes them strong and merciless, while the Union has only human soldiers at its disposal, and the war is greatly in the Empire's favor. Both of them Last from about 1041 to 1100 Knights of the Seal See Article: Knights of the Seal The Knights of the Seal are a coalition of soldiers and former members of the Union that dedicate their lives to protecting the Seals of the five districts and the goddess seal. Trivia * Midgard seems to have only 5 major biomes to speak of, being a dry and desolate desert, a thick forest, a huge mountain range, and the coastline which make up the Land of Seas. It can be assumed that the Cathedral City was built on sort of flat plains or mesa. * Midgard is home to a number of lifeforms. Sentient beings include Humans, Elves, Faeries, and Imps and Goblins. However, it hosts a number of non-sentient species including Sandworms, Cerberus, Minitaur, Ogres, Golems, Kelpie, Titans, Gigas, Orcs among others. Midgard is regarded as a dangerous place as it has a large number of Dragons and Wyverns as well as a Wyrms. Category:Locations Category:Lore